Die in der auf einmal alles anders ist
by soliddreams
Summary: In meiner Version ist Hogwarts von Todessern überfallen und eingenommen worden. Harry Potter ist zur Dunklen Seite übergelaufen. Trotzdem wird er nur erwähnt, denn hier geht es um das, was meinem Charakter, Cedric MacCarthaigh nach der Übernahme geschehen ist und wie er mit anderen versucht, die Todesser zu besiegen.


Die, in der alles auf einmal anders ist

Die Tür schlug zu und Cedric lehnte sich an die Innenseite, schwer atmend. Er legte den Hinterkopf an die Tür und versuchte, in seinem Kopf auf die Reihe zu bekommen, was gerade geschehen war.

Todesser in der Schule. Überall Zauberstab- Duelle. Schreiende Kinder. Ein riesengroßes Durcheinander. Dann die große, warme Hand, die sich auf Cedrics Schulter legte. Cedrics Vater Tyron, der ihn in ein leeres, ruhiges Klassenzimmer schob. Ihm erklärte, mit welchen Bannen ihr Zuhause geschützt wurde. Seinem Sohn sagte, was er tun und woran er denken musste. Ihm die Verantwortung für die Familie übergab. Dann mit ihm nach Irland apparierte. In den Vorgarten des Landhauses, dass seit Generationen im Besitz der Familie MacCarthaigh war. Ihn dort kurz umarmt hatte und dann zurück zur Schule appariert war.

Cedric wusste, was geschehen war. Doch es ergab keinen Sinn. Es ergab im Kopf des Teenagers einfach keinen Sinn.

„Ced! Was machst du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht in der Schule? Was ist passiert?" Noch bevor sie Cedric ganz erreicht hatte, sprudelten die Worte schon aus Ceara MacDougal heraus. So war sie schon immer gewesen. Das komplette Gegenteil von Cedric. Gerade kam sie die Treppe herunter und noch während sie zu ihm kam, konnte Cedric die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Sie ging langsam und schwerfällig, ihr dicker Bauch machte es schwer für sie, sich zu bewegen.

Cedric warf einen Blick in den Flurspiegel und verstand. Er sah aus, als hätte er ein Geist gesehen. Seine ohnehin sehr helle Haut war noch blasser geworden. Ein Kratzer zog sich über seine Wange, der allerdings inzwischen aufgehört hatte, zu bluten. Immer noch trug er seine Schuluniform, die bei einem seiner Duelle angesengt worden war.

„Cedric Robin Tyron MacCarthaigh!", tönte es aus der Küche und Cedric wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Wenn seine Mutter ihn bei seinem vollständigen Namen nannte, dann war er das. Eine kleine Frau kam in den Flur, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute... oh!" Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und alle Strenge wich aus ihr. Robin MacCarthaigh wuselte zu ihrem Sohn, schob ihn in die Küche, drückte ihn sanft auf einen der Stühle und säuberte die Wunde, bevor sie sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschloss. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Bitte, sag uns, was geschehen ist.", bat sie ihren Sohn dann, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig. Doch Cedric wusste, dass es in ihr gerade brodeln musste. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er noch nicht einen Ton gesagt hatte. Okay, er redete ohnehin nicht viel. Aber in schwierigen Situationen war das noch schlimmer. Das war auch der Grund, dass zwischen ihm und Ceara so ziemlich gar nichts geklärt war. Sie würden ein Kind haben. Ein Kind, dass in einem leeren Klassenzimmer entstanden war. Doch was das für ihre Freundschaft bedeutete, das hatten sie noch nicht geklärt. Waren sie ein Paar? Niemand wusste es genau. Und jetzt war auch nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. „Cedric!" Die blonde Sechzehnjährige setzte sich neben sie. Sie hatte Glow, den Hauskniesel auf dem Arm und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Glow sprang auf den Tisch und rieb ihre Nase an der von Cedric. Sie spürte immer, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging und das war ihre Art, ihn aufzuheitern. Der junge Ire zwang sich in die Gegenwart zurück, drückte Cearas Hand und rieb seine Nase ebenfalls an der des Kniesels.

„Todesser. In Hogwarts. Dad brachte mich her. Und ist dann zurück." Es war grundsätzlich schwierig, ganze Sätze aus Cedric herauszubekommen. Und heute vermutlich unmöglich.

Ceara entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei, seine Mutter keuchte auf. Sie alle wussten: Todesser in Hogwarts, das war fast noch schlimmer als Todesser im Ministerium. Und das eine würde nur zu bald auf das andere folgen. Einige stille Minuten herrschte Stille. Ceara drückte wieder Cedrics Hand, Robin gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Der junge Ire zog Glow auf seinen Schoß und drückte den Kniesel an sich. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Familienuhr, auf der Zeiger angebracht waren. Für jedes Mitglied der Familie einer. Die Zeiger mit Cearas, Cedrics und Robins Bildchen standen auf 'Zuhause', der Zeiger mit Tyrons Bildchen auf 'Tödliche Gefahr".


End file.
